


Left Behind

by somemanflesh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smutt, Space Love, newbie writer, spacer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemanflesh/pseuds/somemanflesh
Summary: John Shepard is a determined soldier from a military family, proud to serve in the Alliance Navy and eager to prove himself after the loss of his squad on Akuze. His motto is clear: protect the innocent and make sure the lawless do their time. But a man such as Shepard is just that — a man, a simple man, with dreams and desires of his own, which he finds in the most unexpected place when his career is suddenly turned on its ear.This story will, hopefully, run through all three games.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Kaidan have a moment before reaching Earth.

Earth was within reach, ever so close. This was it. The calm before the storm, the final stand before — whatever future lay ahead. It all seemed impossible just thinking about it, but Kaidan knew he could do it. No other could lead them, no one else but him could win this fight. He if anyone knew what Commander Shepard was capable of.

Kaidan turned slightly, resting his chin on the other man's bicep. Despite the wear and tear he still looked so young and peaceful when he slept, like the Reaper threat was no longer there. If anyone should have a calm rest before this madness it was Shepard. Kaidan wanted to give him that, a descent sleep, a moment to relax, but something was poking him in the rib cage, urging him to say something.

"Shepard?" His voice barely more than a whisper.

Shepard stirred gently, mumbling something inaudible, eyes still closed. Kaidan felt bad waking him. He knew about the nightmares he had been having, the latest one forcing him awake only a few hours earlier. Thankfully he had been able to convince him to lie down again. But time was running out. He had to wake him . . .

"John? You awake?"

"Uh-hmm. Do I know you...?" Shepard's husky voice rumbled low behind a stifled yawn, a small grin appearing on the Commander's drowsy face. Simply seeing John’s lips curl their way upwards, even for a brief moment, was long enough for Kaidan’s heart to skip a beat. It was a beautiful sight. Had it been on any other occasion he would have laughed out loud, probably given the back of the Commander's head a good whack for teasing him, but instead only a weak smile appeared across his own lips.

"John? I'm serious..."

Shepard grew silent and finally opened his eyes, his knuckle rubbing the sleep out of his right one before his blue gaze captured Kaidan's, who still had his stubbly chin resting lazily against the Commander’s outstretched arm. Shepard looked concerned, but Kaidan quickly gave him a reassuring stroke across his wrist.

"Uh-yeah... You okay? Migraine?" Shepard asked, still struggling to shrug the sleep off of his shoulders. Kaidan only stared, barely remembering why he had woken him in the first place. The fact that Shepard was concerned for his well-being in times such as these, when the Reapers were literally hours away and John had to throw himself into the thick of it, was enough to forced him to swallow the thick lump of fear having settled in his throat. This man was too good for him . . .

"I'm fine. Just... can we talk?"

Shepard moved closer, his hand finding its way into Kaidan’s dark curls, gently twirling strains of hair through calloused fingers. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kaidan asked, his breath caught on John’s arm.

"Should I?" Shepard asked, his eyes challenging, playful, a sparkle appearing as Kaidan met his stare. His playfulness was something Kaidan adored about him. Always making him laugh - forcing him to give in to the smile he never seemed to be able to suppress in the Commander's presence anyway, clearly giving himself away. _Smooth, Alenko. Smooth._

"John..." Kaidan knew John was afraid. He knew he used this as his escape.

"What?"

"I'm serious."

Shepard was silent for a while, his face falling. His eyes baring into Kaidan's, a lot of questions lingering there.

"Well of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just... I don't know. Thinking back... Things were a lot simpler then."

"Simpler? I don't know if we're thinking about the same story here." John snorted.

"Well sure, there was Saren and the Geth, but the whole galaxy wasn't on the brink of extinction then, at least... Until that last bit, of course."

"Still, Saren was a pain in the ass. Not to mention Sovereign..."

"Here's how I remember it..." Kaidan began.

"Oh no... You're not gonna tell the story, are you?" John interrupted, his head snapping up.

"Why wouldn't I? I tell good stories, John!"

"Uh-huh... Let me tell this one at least," the Commander begged while digging his nose into Kaidan's neck.

"I'm hurt, John..."

"Aw, I didn't mean to hurt your precious man-feelings... Will a kiss make it better?" Shepard purred, his lips gently grazing across the Major's tender skin.

"Depends on how good of a kiss it is."

"Do I ever give you bad kisses?"

"Well..." Kaidan was clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving, but he had no problem playing the Commander's own game.

John frowned, clearly shocked as his head snapped up.

"Kaidan? Seriously?"

"Ha! You should see your face!” the Major laughed, hiding his triumphant grin in the crook of the Commander’s arm.

"Not funny, Major..." Shepard warned, his left eyebrow raised.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot? I apologise, Commander. Do continue with your story..."

"You mean the world to me, Kaidan..." he said suddenly, the tone of his voice clearly changed.

Alenko rose to lean on his elbow, his eyebrows knitted, taken aback at the sudden change in their playful conversation. He watched Shepard's face, the blues radiating from the buzzing fish tank reflecting across his strong features. The features of a soldier, a saviour.

"That's... that's not how the story usually begins..."

"I know. I just... had to say it. You know, before —"

"I love you, John. Never doubt it."

“I would never doubt you."

“Now, tell the story,” Kaidan said before he planted a light kiss on Shepard’s lips, a gentle caress following across the Commander’s cheek. Both men had their eyes closed, the hairs across their arms and necks rising.

Kaidan forced his eyes open just in time to see Shepard smile. Those were as rare as the Protheans these days, but Kaidan took a mental capture of that beautiful sight every chance he got. He wanted to remember it, in case . . . No. He just wanted to remember that smile. _His_ smile. Things would only get worse as soon as they reached Earth, he would see no smiles there, this was his last chance to see it — until this nightmare would finally be over.

“Well, if you insist, Major Alenko, I’ll tell the story of how we first met... But not before you kiss me again.“ The Commander’s smile widened and turned into a wicked grin before Kaidan could even react and soon Shepard had flipped the other man to his back with their bare chests pressed together, heat quickly building.

“Why, Commander... is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Kaidan asked gently, his face flushed and his breath clearly caught in his throat yet he couldn’t hold back the chuckle escaping him.

“Just kiss me,” Shepard grumbled low, the grin still there, before he dipped his head to meet the Major’s lips halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short! But the actual chapters of the "real" story will certainly be longer, if I have any say in it! Hope you all can overlook any spelling errors and whatnot, been staring myself blind trying to check things but you know, there's always something. Over and out!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in years basically, and this wasn't exactly planned (I'm a planner at heart, I always plan these things beforehand but I'm kinda... lost right now, LOL!) but I say to hell with it! I haven't been part of the Mass Effect fandom for long, to be honest. I was never into space stuff (mainly because I'm crazy scared of space) nor shooting games (because I can't aim for shit, although I am better now, hehe!) but once I started playing ME1 (as a male Shepard with the default appearance because he's hot as shit let's be real) I was hooked! And I haven't stopped playing (on my 4th play-through at this point). Anyway, I'm getting slightly off topic here...
> 
> I wanted to do something ME related and as I'm completely in love with Shepard and Kaidan (my first Shepard's true love) I thought I'd give it a go. Before I end this long rant of unnecessary words I'll give whoever is reading this a fair warning: I sometimes tend to abandon projects like this... HOWEVER, I've finished many projects too! I just need to figure out how I want this story to take shape before I can update it with more stuffs.
> 
> If anyone happen to come across this piece, thanks for reading, despite my lack of writing skills due to... well, me not writing for a long-ass time!


End file.
